Save the Last Dance for Me
by ezmac
Summary: SongFic based upon the Michael Buble version of Save the Last Dance for Me. E/B with mention of Alice and Emmett. Cute little thing. T for some minor swearing.


**A/N: I haven't written in a while, but I was listening to some Michael Buble' when "Save the Last Dance for Me" came on, and I just thought of this little ditty. It's short, but that's all I can manage at the moment, since I'm supposed to be studying for an anthropology test tomorrow!  
Link to Bella's dress is on my profile.**

_Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer_.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

God, she was beautiful.

Her cherry-red bridesmaid's dress floated and danced all around her, appropriately enough, as she danced with Bachelor Number 4, as I called him. The slight salsa beat pulsed with the drums in the current song as she laughed and spun away from him before returning to his embrace.

I had long since given up feeling jealous of other guys that had asked to dance with her. There was no point, really, when I knew with whom she was leaving later.

She could let whatever guy give her "the eye" and smile at whomever she wanted, because I knew that I would always get the last dance, on _and_ off the dance floor.

Hot damn, I was a lucky fucker.

Alice had done well with choosing her bridesmaid dresses. The dress my girl was currently moving in was a nice halter-style that ended just above the knee. God, the way the upper part hugged her amazing breasts and tiny waist…_Down, boy. Later_.

Needless to say, I was just waiting until we had been at the reception the appropriate amount in celebration of my older sister and her new husband so that we could leave.

At that moment, I heard the familiar strains of a Michael Buble song that both Bella and I happened to enjoy immensely, and I chose then to interrupt my girl and her current admirer.

"May I cut in?"

She smiled that sexy little smile at me and nodded, and I quickly swept her in my arms, prepared to twirl her around the dance floor the way a real man dances with his woman.

_You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye,  
Let him hold you tight.  
You can smile every smile for the man who held your hand  
Beneath the pale moon light_

_But don't forget who's taking you home,  
And in whose arms you're gonna be,  
So darling save the last dance for me._

I guided her around the floor seamlessly, singing the words to her while we moved, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes while we forgot the world around us.

_Oh I know that the music's fine like sparkling wine  
Go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling save the last dance for me_

_Baby don't you know I love you so?  
Can't you feel it when we touch?  
I will never ever let you go.  
I love you oh, so much_

Had I been paying attention to anything else, I would have noticed that almost everyone had cleared away from us.

But I didn't.

All I could see was my girl, my love, my Bella's eyes gazing back into mine as I sung the lyrics along with the music.

_You can dance, go and carry on till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone, can he walk you home,  
You must tell him no_

'_Cause don't forget who's taking you home,  
And in whose arms you're gonna be.  
Save the last dance for me._

_Oh I know that the music's fine, like sparkling wine,  
Go and have your fun.  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone_

We moved seamlessly around the floor. I pushed and pulled and guided and spun her, and she kept up with every move I made, pushing and pulling back, letting me lead her.

_And don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be.  
So darling save the last dance for me._

_So don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in whose arms you're gonna be.  
So darling save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me?_

_Ooh, you'll make promise that you'll save the last dance for me._

I spun her away from me one last time, bringing her back almost immediately and forgoing the traditional dance posture to instead wrap my arms fully around my girl and smile widely at her as I closed out the song with Michael.

_Save the last dance,  
The very last dance for me_

The song ended, and I kissed my girl fully, capturing her lips with mine, cradling the back of her head with one hand while keeping her close to me by her back with the other.

I felt her reach up and tug slightly at the hairs at the back of my neck while she met me kiss for kiss.

It was only after I couldn't breathe properly that I pulled away and smiled at her, dropping my forehead against hers. I noticed her body shaking slightly, and I pulled away slightly to notice her laughing quietly and blushing up a storm.

"We've just given everyone quite a show," she said while giggling a little.

I looked up and around to notice everyone clapping and laughing at us. My cousin Emmett gave us a wink before letting out a loud wolf-whistle.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to my girlfriend.

"Come on; let's go home. I've been dying to get you out of that dress since I saw you walk down that aisle during the ceremony."

"Race you to the car!" Like a bat out of hell, she took off running through the crowd toward the doors that led outside.

"No fair!"

And I chased after my girl, letting her win before trapping her against the passenger side of the car and kissing her senseless before letting her in and getting in myself.

I was so gonna get lucky tonight.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Like it? Let me know!**

**Erin**


End file.
